Temporary Insanity
by Kahlan Cypher
Summary: "Wow, I see the chastity belt has been removed," came his comment and Cuddy immediately dropped her gaze to her naked midsection and below, her face instantly reddening with his words. Rated for a reason!


Disclaimer: David Shore, Bad Hat Harry and Fox all own.

A/N: I come bearing fic for you. I know A Picture's Worth is still incomplete and I promise you I am working on it for those of you who are waiting for it. I was just hit with a plot bunny for this and it would not leave me alone until I wrote (typed) it out... Hope u like...

* * *

Temporary Insanity

She lay awake staring at the ceiling, trying to keep her mind from running into the forbidden territory she knows is going to come back to haunt her dream and bite her in the ass. She knows there is no point in trying to act as though his actions don't stir some sort of primal feeling in her because she knows that he knows just how much his physical as well as mental presence affects her, and he's not shy of using that knowledge to his advantage. Sleep is not going to come easily to her tonight, just like it hadn't last night and all the nights previous, since this 'thing' had started, but especially not after the stunt he had pulled this afternoon.

Granted, she should have expected it, should have seen it coming seeing as he was always pulling some sort of stunt or causing disturbances around the hospital or even hatching plans to disrupt her already hectic day in the workplace. And even then, foresight had not prepared her for what he had planned. The first time it had happened it had angered her because she had not been expecting it and he had left her standing in the stairwell, dazed and confused and aroused as ever. Sighing in frustration, Lisa Cuddy turned over onto her side to get into a more comfortable position and closed her eyes, hoping sleep would find her soon.

"Fuck," was the only word that would come to her lips half an hour and a half later when she found herself still wide awake and sleep nowhere near in sight. There was still another four hours to go before she officially started her day with her routine of daily morning yoga, getting ready for work and spending a few precious minutes with her daughter before heading off to the hospital. She had tried to replace images of him with those of Richard Gere, with his charming smile and salt and peppered hair, Rob Lowe with his twinkling blue orbs and dimpled smile and even George Clooney because well he was George Clooney – but it was to no avail. It was Gregory House who filled her fantasies for the last few months, Gregory House who filled it last night and Gregory House who would fill it tonight and for the rest of her life… Of that Lisa Cuddy was certain.

Even when he was not around Cuddy found that her thoughts were always centred around a certain misanthropic diagnostician and with that thought in mind Cuddy made the decision that if she was to suffer night after night like this with thoughts of him, then there was no reason to let him sleep peacefully was there?

H O U S E M D

The clinic was busier than usual with the influx of patients coming in with colds and flu because of the cold winter weather that had settled around the city, and while Cuddy had every doctor she could find help out in the clinic, it just seemed like there were not enough hands. Then there was the five car pile up that had happened earlier and even though Cameron was more than capable of handling the stress and workload, Cuddy knew it would be unfair for her to leave the blonde doctor to work on most of the patient. She knew how appreciative Cameron would be with an extra pair of hands helping her. With that thought in mind, Cuddy grabbed her white lab coat off the stand, punched her hands through the sleeve holes, straightened the collar and made her way from her office to the ER to help out. Things were so hectic that she did not feel the time fly by and before she knew it, it was already half past six, way past her home time. Five hours had flown by without her realizing it.

Exhausted by the intense feeling that had settled in the ER as well as the fast pace they had to work at, Cuddy had decided to take a shower before heading home to her daughter. She knew it would mean spending a longer time at the hospital, but that was okay because she had no intention of going home in the pair of filthy, blood soaked scrubs she was still wearing. She did not want to expose Rachel to any of the germs she would be taking home with her if she did not shower before she left. With her decision made, the Dean returned to her office, but not before informing her assistant that no one was allowed to enter her office and if anyone asked if she was still at the hospital the answer was no.

Cuddy retrieved the set of casual clothes she kept just in case of emergency from the small closet in her private bathroom and then proceeded to strip herself of the blood stained, filthy scrubs. Once she was done with that, she opened the faucet in the shower cubicle and then waited until the water was at the temperature she wanted and then she stepped into the cubicle, under the spray. The feel of the hot spray on her shoulders and the back of her neck was soothing and Cuddy felt the stress and tension roll off her muscles, along with the water. She poured a generous dollop of Lavender and Ylang-Ylang scented body wash onto a meshed sponge and proceeded to lather her body, taking in the scent and allowed that to help with calming herself down and she was happy to admit it was the one shower gel that worked for her. Her peaceful feeling didn't last as long as she wanted it to because a few short minutes later she heard his voice… cool and confident and arrogant as ever.

"Wow, I see the chastity belt has been removed," came his comment and Cuddy immediately dropped her gaze to her midsection, her face instantly reddening with his words. She could feel her cheeks and ears flaming but she refused to look up at him and give him the satisfaction of seeing her react to his words. Cuddy wanted to reach out and grab the towel as fast as she possibly could to cover herself up, but she refrained from doing so hoping her non reaction would keep House quiet. Instead she asked him in the most professional tone she could muster.

"What do you want, House?"

He didn't bother giving her a verbal answer right away. Instead, he stood up straighter and took a step toward the shower cubicle, his gaze roaming the creamy expanse of Cuddy's perfectly sculpted body.

"Are you sure you want to know what I want?" he asked her in return, his voice sounding much closer to her now causing Cuddy to look up and seeing him standing directly in front of her. She cursed in her head at her stupidity for not seeing this coming. This was House, and he was never one to miss an opportunity of teasing her, torturing her in the most pleasant way and her standing in the shower buck naked was all the ammunition he needed.

"Why don't you tell me and we'll find out," she shot back before her brain could even register what her mouth was spouting out. God, this was insane – she was in a relationship for fuck sake. She could not do this, not with House but she found that she could not stop even if her life depended on it.

"I. Want. You." He said and without waiting another beat he fused his mouth to her neck as his hands found purchase on her waist, pulling her closer into him and grinding his hips into hers.

Cuddy took a few steps back, until her back came into contact with the cool tiled wall, and House followed, not allowing his mouth to disengage from her skin, sucking lightly and leaving feather light kisses on the column of her neck. She fisted her hands when she felt his hands travelling up her sides and a guttural groan escaped her throat when she felt his hands cup her breasts. House allowed himself to commit the feeling of holding her breasts, feeling its weight in his hands to memory before he swiped a thumb over her nipple. She felt him disengage his mouth from her shoulder but before she could voice her displeasure over the loss of contact, House suckled her left breast, running his tongue over her nipple until he felt the bud harden while his other hand teased her right breast.

His ministrations were driving her insane and Cuddy knew that she had to stop him, even for just a second or else she was going to internally explode. She lifted one hand to his chest and reluctantly though gently tried to push his mouth away from her body, but he was latched onto her breast and he was not letting go without a fight. Before she even realised what she was doing Cuddy raised her other hand from its position at her side and cupped his manhood through his pants. A feral groan escaped his lips, which in turn finally caused him to release the hold he had on her chest. Seeing his reaction to her touching him only spurred Cuddy and she stroked his member through his now soaked scrub pants, with just enough pressure to drive him wild, though not enough get him off. This did not sit well with the diagnostician and he made it known to her by grabbing a hold of her wrist and stopping her action of lightly caressing his painfully sensitive member.

"I don't remember giving you permission to touch me, Dr Cuddy," he said as he loosened her grip on his throbbing penis and placed her hand at her side.

"If I recall correctly you were the one who had come up with that rule, Lisa. The deal was that I could do whatever I wanted to you and your body until you specifically begged me to stop. You so clearly reminded me that you have more self control than I do and that you would prove it to me, so what happened now?" he whispered in her ear, his breath tickling the shell of her ear causing her to break out into goosebumps.

Cuddy whimpered with the loss of body contact, though she kept her hands at her sides, in fear that House would leave her standing in the shower as she was. She knew the fact that she did not want him to leave her in the shower, unsatisfied, was a problem for her, but fuck there was only so much she could take and Jeremy at home was just not doing it for her and the thought of using her vibrator night after night imagining it was House was enough for her to keep the real thing.

"Fine," she pouted and House smiled at her expression.

"Now that we've got that settled," House continued, "we can start round two," he finished saying and at the same time ran two fingers over her slit causing Cuddy's breath to hitch at the sensation.

He took his time gently tickling and caressing her warm, soft folds, watching her facial expressions as he did so. Her nipples were still hard and taut and House could not resist the temptation to meld his mouth to one of them, sucking, biting and pulling on the nub, and thus arousing Cuddy even more than she already was. He felt her body shudder at his actions and smiled against her warm flesh. This was what he wanted, her wanting him, craving him with all that she had, nothing but him filling her thoughts, her dreams and more importantly, his throbbing shaft sheathed deep inside her womanly cave driving her insane with his thrusts and hearing his name tumble out those gorgeous lips when she finally shattered with pleasure.

With that thought running in his head, House inserted two fingers into her and stilled his hand as he waited for her to accommodate the welcome intrusion into her body. Cuddy clenched her fists tighter than she thought she could when she felt his fingers in her and stilled her rocking pelvis. When she was finally ready she began moving again, alerting House that she was ready for him. She felt him pump his fingers in and out of her at a maddeningly slow pace and was about to voice her displeasure but was rendered speechless when she felt his thumb and forefinger pinch her clit. House continued his pleasured torture on her body for a while, alternating between pumping his fingers and pinching and rubbing her bundle of nerves, wanting to see how long she would let it go in for. He was careful enough though, not to drive her to the point of actual satisfaction – that he wanted to do in bed, his bed to be more specific and not in a god damn work shower.

When she finally realised that House had no intention of getting her off after arousing her the way he did, Cuddy decided to take matters into her own hands. She broke her own rule of not touching him and pulled his body into hers, pressing his chest to hers as she melded her mouth to his in a passion filled kiss. Having been caught off guard, House moaned deep in his throat and opened his mouth, allowing Cuddy to snake her tongue between his lips and teased his tongue to come out and play with hers. She was not left disappointed as his instinct reaction was to kiss her back with just as much frenzy and passion. She allowed one hand to snake to the back of his head, making sure he could not pull away from her with ease, while the other slid down his torso until it came to the elastic band of his pants.

With his attention drawn to kissing her, House did not feel anything else but the thrill of her finally kissing him of her own accord, until she cupped his warm, throbbing erection once again. Only this time there was no piece of material separating skin from skin. Cuddy had snaked her hand into his pants and boxers and cupped his member, running a manicured nail up the underside of it feeling his penis twitch at her touch. She fisted her hand around him and pumped a few times, keeping his mouth locked to hers and she felt his body tense, and his penis harden even more in her grip. She felt the drops of pre come on her fingertips when she swiped the oversensitive head of his shaft and she knew he was close to orgasm. Without thinking about it, Cuddy pulled his pants down and freed his dick before aligning it to her entrance. She placed her hands on his backside to help him and it was just a matter of seconds before he would be in her…

The loss of contact on his shaft alerted House that something had changed and he reluctantly disengaged his mouth from hers to see what had changed. When he looked down he saw that she had freed him and was almost ready for him to enter her and that jolted him into action. He took a step back from her, his chest still heaving from trying to get his breath back from kissing her. Cuddy tried to close the distance he had created between them, but House was too quick for her. He held his hand out forcing her to keep her distance.

"I should go, this has gone on long enough and you're in a relationship," he said as he stepped out of the cubicle, soaked to the bone and dripping water onto the tiled flooring. He grabbed a towel from the dresser and dried himself as best he could before exiting her bathroom and no doubt her office, leaving Cuddy standing speechless and confused, under the warm spray of the shower.

"Yeah, it was so like him to bring up the fact that she was in a relationship with someone that was not him at the most crucial point," she thought. She was still trying to figure out what had happened when the water suddenly got cold and she realised she would have to get out before she would get sick…

"Well that was his loss, she had offered him a chance and he hadn't taken it," she said but even she knew it was a lie. And now here she was a few hours later, all aroused and angry and still awake thinking about House while she lay in bed trying to find sleep.

H O U S E M D

No, there was no damn reason to suffer alone and so Cuddy stood up from her sleeping position on her bed, searched in her closet for a specific T-shit, pulled on a comfortable pair of yoga pants and made her way to her daughter's room. She picked up the sleeping child from her crib, hoping the Rachel would not wake up and walked to her car where she settled the still slumbering toddler into her car seat and Cuddy herself sunk down into her driver's seat. She turned her key and waited as her car purred to life, before backing out her driveway and taking to the street. She kept her mind from thinking because she knew the more she thought about what she was doing the more likely the chances were that she was going to turn around and head back home. Her felt heart thumping beneath her ribcage heard the blood pounding in her ears.

By the time Cuddy reached his apartment building her blood was pumped with adrenaline and she decided she was not going to leave without getting what she wanted, and at that point, what she wanted was one Dr Gregory House. She dismantled the car seat from the back seat of her Lexus and carried it with Rachel in it up to House's front door. Knowing where he kept his spare key, Cuddy reached for the top id the door where she found the silver piece of metal. She fed it into the keyhole and turned the doorhandle until she heard it unlock. With as much stealth as she could, Cuddy placed the car seat on the floor and arranged a scatter cushions around her daughter lest Rachel wake up. She knew there was no need for it since the toddler was secured with the seat belts but when it came to Rachel, Cuddy was never too careful of too protective. As soon as she was sure Rachel would be okay, the blue eyed woman quietly walked to her target's bedroom.

She came to a stop at the door and took in the scene that met her. House was sprawled out on his bead, clad in nothing but a pair of boxer shorts. Cuddy felt the heat pool between her legs and she took a minute to compose herself. It was then that she noticed he was actually fast asleep, his chest rising and falling slowly. This was better than she had expected, she would definitely use this to her advantage.

Seeing him so peacefully asleep prompted Cuddy into action and she took the first step into his bedroom and towards him. When he still showed no sign of waking up, Cuddy gained the courage to go in all the way until she was standing at the foot of his bed, looking down at him. Not wanting to waste time with clothing, Cuddy pulled off her yoga pants as well as her underwear and sighed in relief when she remembered that she had not put her bra back on, though she left his Rolling Stone T Shirt on. Very gently, she placed one knee on the bed, hoping the action would not disturb him, and when she saw it did not, the other knee followed and she moved up until she was at the level of his waist. He was so relaxed, so at peace that Cuddy just could not resist the urge to touch him. She ran a manicured nail down his sternum, coming to a stop at his belly button, where she splayed her hand to feel the muscles of his abdomen. Despite the missing thigh muscle in his leg and the use of his cane House was still in really good shape and Cuddy admired his naked body as he slept on.

Cuddy admired him for a few minutes more and then she set her plan into action. With a swift movement of her hand she rubbed her hand over his crotch, squeezing him gently in between the rubbing. She kept stroking him with practiced ease, taking her time to commit the feeling to memory, her hand warming on the material of his shorts. The heat was going to pose a bit of a problem for her later and so Cuddy snaked her hand into his shorts and fisted his manhood gently. She began stroking him once again, this time adding a bit more pressure than she had earlier. She knew it was a brilliant decision when she felt flaccid member begin to harden in her hand. Cuddy continued with her actions, and swiped her thumb over the head of his shaft twice, and she saw his body automatically jerk in reaction to her actions. Needless to say, with the way she was squeezing, stroking and rubbing it didn't long before House's member was throbbing, erect, hard and painfully sensitive to any action Cuddy's hand performed on him.

Then she lowered her mouth to his chest and placed soft kisses on his breast bone, moving to his nipples and laving her tongue over them. It took House's brain a few minutes longer to catch up to what was happening to his body, though he was unsure whether he was dreaming, hallucinating or if it was really happening. She felt his body tense under her hands and Cuddy smiled at the sight of him rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Tugging on his boxer shorts, Cuddy motioned for his to lift his hips so she could pull the restricting piece of material off his body and House complied without any protest. He was too stunned to actually say anything, however the sight of his penis standing tall and proud was not a surprise to him.

"Cuddy," he moaned when he was finally coherent enough to talk and she simply smiled at him as she straddled him mildly putting pressure on his erect member.

Without warning Cuddy felt herself being pulled forward and her mouth crushed to House's, him stealing her breath as he kissed her furiously. He placed his hands on her hips to stop her circular motion of rubbing against him. He could feel her heat on him and all he wanted was to be buried deep inside her. He pulled back from her mouth, breathless and panting from the kiss.

"So that's where my Stones T Shirt disappeared to," he said when he finally caught his breath. "Have to admit though, it looks way better on you than it did on me," he continued.

"House," Cuddy said in a warning tone.

"That's enough talk, I want you, and I want you now," she informed him.

The sound of her voice and her choice of words was enough for House to roll them over so he was on top and with two slow thrusts he was totally sheathed in her…

Cuddy moaned in pleasure as she began moving in time with his thrusts, building up the pleasure...

* * *

Leave a review on your way out to let me know whether you liked it or not...

Hope u enjoyed and have a great afternoon, evening - whatever depending on which side of the planet you are.


End file.
